A Day at the Weasley's house
by Evil Computer
Summary: Harry and Ginny make love in Ginny's room... but then Molly finds out!


Warning Smut ahead

Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's work so no copy right intended as there is no profit gained from me writing stories.

Harry just really wanted to see Ginny. He returned home with the Weasleys after the war. Loads of people have been asking Harry for an interview, but in reality, Harry just really wanted to see Ginny. He entered the kitchen to see Molly chopping lemons to make some sort of snack for later. Molly had lost a lot of weight after the war, trying to look good for the press. For the first time in Harry's life he could really see her resemblance to Ginny.

"Hello Molly" said Harry

"Oh" replied Molly "Hi Harry dear"

"Molly?" asked Harry "Do you know where Ginny is?"

"I believe that she is in her room" Molly answered "It is up the stairs, then it is the second room on the right"

"Thank you" said Harry as he left the room

"Oh no problem, Harry dear" she replied

As instructed Harry walked up the flight of stairs and knocked on the second door to the right.

"Who is it?" asked Ginny

"It's me, Harry" Harry replied

"Come in" answered Ginny

Harry entered her room and closed the door behind him. Ginny's room was not what Harry would have ever expected it to look like. It had a small window which forced Ginny to use artificial light to see properly in the room, even if it was midafternoon. There was a lot of wood used to build Ginny's room. The walls and the floor where all wood, it gave the room a lost cabin in the woods feel.

"How are you?" asked Harry

"To be honest" replied Ginny "I am still not over the loss of life caused by the war"

"I am sorry" said Harry knowing that Ginny was referencing the death of her brother. "I have to ask, now that the war is over, are we still dating?"

Ginny replied Harry's question with a big kiss.

Ginny broke up the kiss and said "I think now is the right time"

Confused, Harry asked "Time for what?"

"Time for you to take my virginity" answered Ginny

"Are you sure?" asked Harry

"Yes, I have always loved you" replied Ginny "After all someone needs to reward you for defeating Voldemort."

Ginny pulled out her wand and casted a silencing charm on her room. She then reproached Harry and started kissing him again. The kiss was just as passionate as any kiss that they had ever shared before. Ginny soon pressed her tongue against Harry's lips begging for entrance. To her delight Harry open his mouth and they embraced in a passionate long French kiss.

After a lengthily kiss, Harry got curious what was going to happen next. He pulled away from the kiss and tried to pull off Ginny's shirt. To his surprise Ginny resisted and said "No, let me take off my shirt." Ginny backed up, so Harry could get a good view, then put each hand on the opposing side of the bottom of her shirt. Slowly Ginny pulled up her shirt revealing her lacy bra.

"Oh Ginny" replied Harry who started taking off his own shirt "That was so hot!"

The young lovers embraced again in their passionate kiss, sharing the taste of the other's saliva. This time Ginny broke up the kiss to ask "Harry are you ready to see the size of your girlfriend's tits?"

"Oh yes!" answered Harry enthusiastically "Do you mind if we talk dirty?"

"Fuck no!" replied Ginny "Now are you ready to see this bitch's huge ass tits?"

"Hell ya!" replied Harry

Ginny reached back and unclasped her bra. To tease Harry she slowly removed her bra, only revealing her fully naked boobs after a few seconds. This action encouraged another passionate kiss to start among the two as Ginny's nude breasts squeezed against Harry's chest. Though Harry loved the feeling, he wanted more, his hungry hands reached up and started feeling Ginny's boobs. To his delight Ginny groaned in approval, and their kiss just became all that more passionate.

Harry finally broke up the kiss to focus on Ginny's tits. He leaned down, and while squeezing Ginny's right tit, Harry put his mouth on her left nipple.

Ginny moaned in response then jokingly asked "Does little baby Harry need some milk from mummy Ginny? It seems like the left one isn't working maybe you should try my right tit."

Harry responded by messaging her left tit and sucking on her right nipple. Ginny, so hot by Harry's actions, removed her jeans revealing her panties for the first time. When Harry broke away from her boobs to readjust to the change Ginny said, seductively, "Harry Potter, it is your turned to be loved" Ginny unbuckled Harry's jeans, got on her knees and pulled the jeans down. Ginny looked at Harry's boxers and said "It looks like this naughty boy has a fucking big boner!" Ginny pulled Harry's boxers down and started giving Harry a hand job. Harry groaned in approval which, to Ginny, gave reason to start giving Harry a blowjob. She started bobbing her head back and forth slowly sucking Harry's dick.

"Oh Ginny!" Groaned Harry

"You like that?" replied Ginny "You like when I blow your big fucking dick?"

"Yes, but don't stop" begged Harry "Don't ever fucking stop!"

"I am your fucking slut that just cannot say no!" responded Ginny. Seeing Harry's frustration and impatience she started her blowjob again. Her actions where applauded by Harry's groans. Finally Harry's dick couldn't take it anymore, he cumed in Ginny's mouth. After taking in seven squirts of Harry's cum Ginny squeezed Harry's dick as if hoping, like toothpaste, more would come out. She then got up and shared Harry's cum with him in another passionate French kiss.

"That was great Ginny!" expressed Harry "Is there a way I can thank you for what you have done to please me?"

"Fuck, Harry!" answered Ginny "I told you this is a reward for winning the war! Now let me please you! How about we finally do the deed?"

Ginny pulled off her panties so Harry could see the tightness of her pussy. "Honestly Ginny" responded Harry "Are you sure you are ready to this?"

"I am a Gryffindor, Harry, I am ready to do anything!" replied Ginny "I have already told you anyways, it is you who I want to pop my cherry for the first time!"

"Okay" replied Harry "But we have no protection, and to be honest I love you, but I am not ready to be a Dad"

"Calm down Harry!" replied Ginny. She grabbed her wand and casted a magical condom on Harry's dick. "Now lay on your back on my bed" Ginny demanded.

Harry did as he was told, Ginny then got on top of him. She then put his dick in place and pushed herself down on him. Harry could see Ginny's pain, hoping that she knew what she was doing he waited for her to begin. Soon Ginny's pain was gone and she started bouncing up and down on Harry's dick. They each enjoyed the slow pace they were going at as they each could hold back their cum for later. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh fuck!" said Harry. He pulled his dick out and hide under the bed while Ginny covered her nakedness under her covers.

Hearing no response Molly Weasley opened the door to see what was happening.

"Hey Mum" said Ginny from under her covers

"Ginny dear" replied Molly "Why are you not wearing any clothes? You should be up and socializing with our guest" suddenly Molly pulled out her wand and said "I know what is going on here!"

Ginny rushed for her wand but it was too late! Molly casted cuffs on Ginny's wrists keeping her stuck on the bed. Harry tied to discreetly reach for his wand but Molly saw him and chained him to the wall. Molly then grabbed each of their wands as a reward.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said Molly "If you were going to have sex in my house shouldn't you have asked first? I am your mother Ginny!"

"Well I never thought..." started Harry

"Enough!" exclaimed Molly "If you are going to fuck in my house you are going to do it under my terms!" she separated the chained couple to opposing walls. "Personally I like role playing games. I'll show you a sex lesson you won't soon forget!"

"No Mum!" Ginny begged

Ignoring her daughter Molly continued "Let's see, it is dark times but luckily I am rich and I own good looking slaves. Sadly my own daughter committed adultery and being the dark ages that forced her into slavery."

"But slavery was a muggle thing!" exclaimed Ginny

"I know Ginny!" said Molly angrily "This is a role playing game so it may not be completely in reality you are playing the role of a slave and you will do as I say! Let's see here, I like that Harry has handcuffs on, but I feel that wasn't what kept them to the wall. No it must have been a collar with chain that connected them to the wall!" Molly pointed her wand at Harry and created a metal collar on his neck which was connected to a chain that was attached to the wall of Ginny's room. In chains Harry had no way of hiding his dick from being in full view for Molly to see.

"That really works I believe you need a collar too Ginny!" exclaimed Molly who used her wand to cast a collar identical to Harry's that held Ginny to the opposing wall that Harry was attached to. "I believe though female slaves did not have handcuffs like the men so then that must go!" She aimed at Ginny's handcuffs releasing her arms to do whatever they wanted to.

"Now that we are done with the set let us continue with the story line" said Molly. "As your master you will refer to me as such, understand?"

"No Mum!" cried Ginny "I am not playing your stupid fucking game!"

"That is master to you little missy!" said Molly who then slapped Ginny on the naked ass.

"No I am not playing" responded Ginny

"Well then we will see when you want to start playing, slave" said Molly. Molly then gave her daughter another slap on the naked ass. Ginny only responded in a screech of pain but continued to defy the game. Disappointed Molly spanked her daughter again.

This continued until finally Ginny gave in "Fine, I'll play this fucking game" Molly slapped her in the ass and Ginny responded: "I will do as you wish master"

Molly then turned to Harry and asked "Are you going to defy your master like this worthless slave did?"

Immediately Harry did not want to fuck his girlfriend's mum. Then he started to think about it. Molly had lost a lot of weight to look good for the press, she wasn't bad looking for her age. Harry knew that when he aged with Ginny she would eventually look like her mum does now. After all Molly had seven kids, maybe she could teach some enjoyable sex positions. "No Master" Harry finally replied.

"Good now let me think how this thing started" started Molly "Ah, fuck it I'm not good with stories, let's just go with I was really horney so I came down to visit my young and expensive slave"

Magically Molly's clothes disappeared as she walked towards Harry. Like Harry thought Molly's weight loss had a seriously positive effect on her looks. Molly's boobs where still big and did not shag too much. Her face did not have much wrinkles making her look like a slightly older version of Ginny.

"Now kiss your Master!" ordered Molly. Harry complied by giving the mother of his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Frustrated Molly demanded "You are my sex slave! Now give me a kiss that makes me want to have sex with you!" With no other option in slight Harry started kissing Molly. This turned Molly on she pressed her tongue against Harry's lips. Knowing that she would order it if he did not comply Harry started French kissing Molly. Harry desperately tried to focus on something to get his mind off the idea that he was going to become a mother fucker. To his disappointment the kiss and Molly's naked boobs rubbing against his chest left him with no ideas.

"Good kissing slave" said Molly to tease Ginny "Oh your dick is hard! I guess I turn you on! But we can't just stand here and do nothing! I know let me give you a blow job to reward your good work."

"No master!" begged Ginny

"I guess you can wait, it looks like the other slave wants attention!" said Molly "Wow, slave, you do have a nice pair of tits on you. Obviously though, you are more interested in snogging your master"

Harry mouth felt like it was going to drop to the floor. He never imagined seeing Ginny snogging her mother! The thing that shocked him more is that they were naked and snogging so passionately. It almost felt that they had long lost feelings for each other. Harry's disbelief was pushed even further when they each brought their hands up to message each other's boobs.

Staying in character Molly said "You have been a good little slave! As a reward I'll let you fuck my male slave with me. First get on all fours and let me walk you to the bed!"

Ginny got down on her hands and knees, her mother then detached the chain that connected her collar to the wall from the wall. Then as if Molly was walking a dog, she led Ginny to the bed where she connected Ginny's chain to the foot of the bed. Molly detached Harry completely from his collar but kept his handcuffs on. She then marched him over to the bed, forced him to lie on his back, then changed his handcuffs so that his wrists and ankles where chained to their respective corner of the bed.

"Let me teach you a sex position my young slaves!" said Molly "When two are in a bed you go into a position where your heads are facing opposite directions. When preformed correctly this allows the man to lick his woman's pussy and the woman to give her man a blowjob. This position is called the sixty nine. Fortunately we are three people! So I have modified it to be a triangle. I will ride the crock of my male slave. You, my female slave, will put your pussy in front of his face so he can lick it. As we each will be in upright positions this gives us the chance to kiss and rub each other's boobs a little more. Do you understand what I ask of you slaves?"

"Yes Master" replied Harry and Ginny in unison.

Harry could feel Molly's warm klit come down on him when Ginny got in position for him to lick her pussy. To his surprise Molly was tight like Ginny and it really turned him on. To suppress the moans he wanted to express he really focused on licking Ginny's pussy in hopes of pleasing her and not her mother.

Ginny really liked the way Harry was licking her pussy. His tongue had such a warm nice effect that just forced her to groan. Though French kissing her mother was not on the top of her to do list, it did feel good. Maybe it was her mum's lipstick or maybe she did have feelings for the only other girl in her family.

Molly could not believe how compliant she had gotten Harry and Ginny to be. Harry's big dick was giving her the fuck she had longed for in past few years. Though the decision of getting her daughter to French kiss her and do sexual actions while they were each naked together was meant to be a bit more like torture. The thing was the lesson trying to teach Ginny not to be such a slut like she was when she went to Hogwarts, this was not working their kiss was turning her daughter on.

Finally the young couple could not hold it in anymore. Harry cummed in the magical condom that he was still wearing and Ginny cummed over Harry's face.

Molly broke up from the sex triangle and said while putting on her clothes "I hope you enjoyed your lesson about sex, slaves!"

Molly left the room and the chains that confined Harry and Ginny disappeared. Relieved Harry said "I am glad that is over"

"Me too" replied Ginny "But to be honest the whole role playing thing turned me on. Yes there was the whole part where you I fucked my mother but in a different scenario I can see it being a lot hotter!"

"Ya" replied Harry "Maybe tomorrow you can be the bad little Azkaban inmate and I am the guard you have to fuck to try and get out"

Ginny replied to Harry's suggestion with a kiss. She was finally convinced she was the true love of the great Harry Potter. The best part is their sex life is going to be super fucking hot!


End file.
